Whom Shall it be?
by ladydeath1st
Summary: A girl (Miki) who is absolutely terrified of guys is forced to move in with one (Kyouya). What happens? What persuaded Kyouya to let her move in? What type of person is her brother? Why is she scared of guys?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: "Whom Shall it be?".

"How.. much.. LONGER?!" I panted in frustration. "Not much longer!" Satoshi exclaimed. "Only about two more miles.." he then mumbled to his self not knowing I could hear. "What are we even doing walking across town in the blazing hot sun?!" I screamed in anger. "Chill Miki, I am the one taking you.. it is a guy named Kyouya or something, he should help you get over your fear of most guys." He said when he glanced over with concern on his face. Then I lost it. "WAIT SO WE CAME ALL THIS WAY SO A GUY WHO DOES NOT EVEN KNOW ME CAN BASCIALLY INSPECT ME?!" I shouted, as you can tell I am not the type of girl to keep my cool.

TIME PASS!

"Here we are!" Satoshi exclaimed with what might have been an evil grin on his face. I looked up and saw a mansion, no not a mansion, it could have been bigger. I found myself looking for any sign of claiming. 'Ootori?' I thought as I read a flag that was hanging high where I could barely make out what it said. 'DING DONG!' awh great brother rang the doorbell. When the door opened a tall black haired man opened the door. "Hello I am Kyouya Ootori, may I be of any assistance?" The strange male asked. My insides began to churn and I turned a bit green. "Hello I am Satoshi and this is Miki." Brother explained as he handed Kyouya a letter and shoved me inside his house. Kyouya opened the letter, read it, closed the door behind me, typed in something to a padlock , walked off, and left me sitting at the door,

Five minutes of me sitting by myself inside his mansion.

"Miki, follow me." He demanded. I followed him to a red and black living room. My fear of all things guy was taking over, I started to flip out, I was sweating and crying silently as he was sitting on the couch reviewing the letter, I was stuck in a room.. with a boy. I sat down because if not, I would pass out. He handed me tea and I tried to drink some but I was shaking so bad tea was sloshing from the cup. "You look scared but beautiful." Kyouya said in a dreamy voice as he lifted my chin. "What do you want you stupid pervert?" I asked a bit shaken' that he dared to touch me. " I am not a pervert nor am I stupid but as for what I want will not be answered." He said in a plain out fact voice. I started to ease my shoulders as I saw him turn on his laptop and work on boring work. I reached for my bag to get my lucky hair clip out but… I could not find it! Instead all I could see is clothes, wait clothes? So I am supposed to stay longer than a day? Kyouya looked over at me and said "Oh I forgot. Please follow me." He led me to a royal blue and gold trimmed room, my favorite colors.. "This is your room, for a year. Feel free to check the closet, there is clothes in there as well. You will be attending Ouran Academy in a week." Kyouya explained. Right then and there I fainted.

I woke with my eyesight blurry. "Miki?" I heard thinking it was my brother. "Miki?" maybe Kyouya I guessed. Then another. "Miki!". I blinked my eyes till my vision came clear. I was surrounded by 6 guys (none brother.) and 1 girl. I broke into tears of fear. I tried to get up but two people.. twins was holding me down while a little boy jumped in my face asking "want cake?!". Somebody, possibly Kyouya pushed everyone off of me and I ran to my room locking the door behind me.

ONLY 2 MIN LATER

Knock, Knock! "I do not get how this is helping me, so stay out of my life!" I screamed. "It is rude to lock your door." One person said. "It is not even your own home." Another pointed out. "NOW LET US IN!" They said simultaneously. "SHUT THE HECK UP AND I WILL LET YOU IN!" I shouted in responded. They are kind of like girls, kind of like girls. I thought as I crept over to the bedroom door to unlock it. Little did I know the twins both had devilish smiles on their faces waiting silently for the door to open.

_**I know this chapter is totally suckish, believe me around chapter 5 you WILL be under my command! I truly am the new fan girl queen. - Ladydeath**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Whom Shall it be?

Ba bwoosh! I was pushed back by the door as soon as I had unlocked it. The twins came rushing making sure to lock the door, WITH AN ACTUAL LOCK! I was shockingly calm. "Slumber party!" The one on the right exclaimed. "No! It is not my house!" I tried to find another reason. "Well your friends Sabrina, Ellie, and Willow are coming over next week!" the one on the right said. "Yeah that is just ANOTHER reason why you have to leave!" I snapped back. "Makeover!" the twins yelled as they torn away at my purple shirt, jeans, and combat boots. "Ahhh, watch where your hands go! Why do I even need a makeover?! I asked in a yell. "You sound like you are doing bad things to her!" Hunny yelled thought the door in a sweet voice which is normal for him. "Kyouya did not tell you?" one said. "We will be staying for two months!" the other said. "How do you know that I am staying longer than a month?!" I asked in a HaHa tone. "Kyouya showed us the note." They both said with a shrug. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! WHAT COULD HAVE BEEN IN THAT STUPID NOTE TO MAKE KYOUYA REACT SO QUICKLY?!" I asked with a twinge of frustration. The twins just snickered. I just now realized the makeover was over, I was now wearing black flats, a hot pink flower shirt, and a nicer pair of jeans. "Why does it matter to me that you are staying two months?" I asked while trying to find my clothes I was just wearing. "We paid Kyouya a TON of yen to let us bunk with you, and we gave you the makeover so you could look beautiful for us." The one on the right replied. They threw their bags on the bed and you would never guess what came out of it..

_**I know it is a short chapter, I do not care, I was in a rush, sorry! I will do better later. -Ladydeath**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Whom shall it be?

A skimpy maids outfit, money, sake, handcuffs, leather strips, and handcuffs came out of their bag. My face turned fire red." I thought you two were gentlemen! What did you have planned? No I will not wait for an answer!" I screamed. "Awh, what's the wittle girl gonna doOoOo?" the second twin taunted. Little did they know I won state championship in Martial Arts and Kung-Fu. I defeated them in a snap they both had bleach eyes and bloody noses when I finished with them. I found the key in one of their pockets and left the room.

When I left Kyouya walked in. " Oh I think this will hurt the host club's budget" he muttered pushing his glasses up. I turned to face Kyouya starting with kicking him in the shin. "How much money could they have paid you to let them bunk with me?! Oh and basically harm my mental being?! Whoa, whoa, whoa wait and there is only one bed were you expecting me to share?!" I asked with sadness and anger. "To answer your questions… 14,000,000 yen, what did they do to harm your mental being? I did indeed expect you to share because it is my father's house, not mine, not yours." Kyouya mumbled with a twinge of annoyance. I ran out of the house confused and angry.

"Whoa I think I remember my way home from here. Left no right, wait I go straight!" I thought aloud.

TIME PASS

'Ugh I am all sweaty, how gross. Wait! I am here now, this is my house right? Yes this is the right address, then why does it say foreclosed?' I thought. The house is foreclosed, I cannot believe it. ' I was gone for only a month and this is how my brother treats me?!' I huffed at this thought. I was walking to Rushembor town.

"Hey Miki!" a random guy said. "Oh, looking good Miki!" another shouted. "Have any spare fruit this time?" an old sweet grandmother asked. "No sorry! Got to go!" I shouted at them all, I really just want to get to the fountain of the town. I walked passed a sign and it read 'shortcut to the fountain.' Geesh it looked cheesy. I chose to follow the path, but it led me to an alley.

Munch! I am being followed… "Show yourself coward!" I brought forward as if to spar or duel. A man stepped from the shadows. A hobo? A MAN! I began to twitch not knowing what to do, I was feeling my fear of guys coming back to me. He inspected me head to toe. "Hmfph" he grunted. "Skinny, maybe 5'6, um, 17?" he mumbled to himself. He began to look behind him in various places while I stood in shock. "Ahha!" he said as he pulled a knife from a garbage bag. The knife was covered in blood. I then noticed something people would not naturally notice.

_**Ladydeath1st: Who do you have to thank for me writing, typing, and posting this okay chapter? Oh you would not know, well, it was… Dragonlykitty. She had commented to me:**__ you should like totally hurry up and update i totally love the story so far so update as fast as u can! 3. __**Well, thank you for liking my story! I am soo sorry I was unable to post, I was staying at my dad's for a week or two, he hates anime and likes little to nothing about me. Well, I am sorry for talking about myself, but anyways.. REMEMBER YOU SHOULD BE UNDER MY MIND CONTROL VERY SOON!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Whom Shall it be?

His teeth.. looked razor-sharp! "Hmm, looks like I caught you!" he chuckled. "C-c-cau-ght?" I breathed, I

was shaking so hard I could not get my head cleared enough to try jujitsu or martial arts on him. "You

look weak and pale darling, just how I like them.." he whispered. He was closer now.. While I am still in a

frozen trance.. "Hmm below the belly button? Neck? Leg? Head? I know the belly itself!" he said. I still

had no idea what he was referring to, but I knew it was NOT good. "Hmm, well I guess you have some

muscle on you.. Yum." he grinned the largest grin as he said this. Wait I got it.. He is a cannibal. I got

some feeling in my legs back and I creeped back three inches but he grabbed my arm. "Oh no you don't!

Do you know who I am?" he asked " I am Yuvite Toshmi: I have been on the countries wanted list for

10 years, I'm a cannabial, I've killed and eaten 17 people.. You're next!" he growled. "I do not think that

will be happening" a guy's voice said. I looked over. "Kyouya?" I asked in shock. "Kimoi!" Kyouya said

while looking at Yuvite." GROUP 92 GO FULL FORCE!" Kyouya yelled in an unexpected voice. Three

woman came to me kicked the cannibal away from me and picked me up. 7 males walked to the

cannibal and was, beating him up.

_**Oh, Lady posted twice in one day? She must really care for us. Well, I do. Sorry the chapter is short, even if they are short, it will equal out to the size of a book. –Ladydeath, the true new fangirl queen.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Whom Shall it be?

"Thanks" I said to Kyouya when I got my voice back. We were now riding in his limo back to his house. " You know not all guys are terrible.. I had a helicopter find you. When they saw you and him they told me. I got there as fast as possible." he sighed. "I also picked up something else.." he added. "Mushi mushi Miki!" all three of my friends screamed as they rose from the back seats. "What are you all doing here early?" I asked. "Flights got mixed up, but can't you act a little excited to see us?!" Ellie scolded. " Mushi mushi is a cell phone greeting, you have only been in Japan for 1.3 hours but I expected you to know just a bit more." Kyouya pointed out. Finally we arrived at the Ootori mansion. Kyouya walked my friends over to the largest room in the mansion. "This is your room you have to share not only with one another but with Hikaru and Karoau" he said as he pointed at the twins. "Why does Miki get her own room?" Willow complained. "Not only because the twins are perverts but also because I am going to live here now!" I explained. You see I got a letter from the police saying my brother is missing, I had no one to watch over me if I moved by myself, so Kyouya made me stay with him. I was still shivering from getting washed down by the water hose. I had to get washed down because I kind of um peed myself in fear... " It is 10:00 PM, bed time!" a purple haired maid said. "Yes ma'am" we all groaned as we slugged to our rooms. I was soaked, absolutely drenched. I walked over to my bag and was changing into my rose OHS pj's and.. Kyouya walked in. Pretending not to notice he came in, closed the door, sat down and asked "is today's events going to affect your beautiful personality?". I just finished putting on my PJ's just before he came in but it's hard when your wet, my face was turning scorching hot. "No, but are you ever going to learn to knock?!" I said. I paused, I heard laughing. Was that laughing the twins and my friends?

_**Like I said, short and sweet. If you have any tips or ideas, comment below! I know I have some grammar issues but.. I do not care so do not confront me about it!- Ladydeath**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Whom Shall it be?

"Come on!" I said as I grabbed and pulled Kyouya's sleeve. I dragged him to the scene. I pushed open the door. "You guys are drinking SAKE what will your frigging parents say?! You are now all drunk!" I screamed in frustration. " Woah, woah koe chill you- chilll your pooooo. Wereee just playin truf and dares.." Sabrina drunkenly said. "Hey tupid play wit use!" Ellie yelled in drunken anger. "Fine!" I yelled as I pulled Kyouya down to sit beside me. "YAY! But du nottt pee on da floor! HAHA I mad that miss take." Willow stupidly explained. Wait, Hikaru and Karoau are NOT drunk. "What were the dares you discussed so far?!" I sternly asked. "Well someone in the circle lost their V-card." Hikaru shrugged off. I gave them both glares. "You pern!" Ellie yelled at me. "You know we have school tommorow." Kyouya said as he pushed his glasses up. "hmpfh." I shrugged this time. "All of you have school tomorrow." Kyouya said after he saw Sabrina taking yet another shot...

2 MIN ABSOLUTE SILENCE

"Actually this can be kinda fun." he added. "Noobies first.". "N-noobies? Hikaru asked with shock. "Karoau, I dare you to tell me which girl's V-card you took." Kyouya smugged. "How did you know it was me?" Karoau asked. "Your blush, it may be a winning move with the ladies but it tells stories to me." Kyouya explained. "Okay I will tell you.." Karoau said.

_**Again with the terribly short chapters.. Well, if you did not know.. My real first name is Willow, I am in my own story! Ellie and Sabrina are my besties in real and I could not trade the world for our friendship!**__**I and my friends are little to nothing like we are in the story. I am neither stupid nor mean. You might even notice some of the OHS characters are not exactly like they are in OHS, I am not an baka, I know that already, I just thought I could spice them up for my own use.- Ladydeath, you should feel threatened by my appearance.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Whom Shall it be?

"Ellie.." Karoau answered. "Your turn." I said to Kyouya. I could not believe my BFF lost it without getting married first! Kyouya smiled. "Kyouya, revenge, I dare you to tell everyone in this circle what you like and hate about them." Karoau said. "Willow- Please do think before

you speak, you are a great girl but you have a real big mouth. Sabrina- Live it up while you are young but to an extent, either way you still act mature, maybe too mature, seriously your drunk at 16 nearly 17. Ellie- Are seriously that desperate? You're a good budget helper? Hikaru- Keep whatever you're doing up. You can get annoying. Karoau- STOP flirting with people. You're very clever. You and your brother are similar in annoyance so what I said goes to the both of you. And Miki, I did not want to tell you this but ever since you stormed out that day, well I loved you. You are beautiful and I love everything about you. I cannot find everything yet nothing wrong with you." "I hope you know that I'm sober." I said. "I'm fully aware of that." Kyouya blushed. I hope I did not blush as well, I mean I like Kyouya even like like but I would not have expected...

KYOUYA P.O.V

Ahh embarrasing... I don't think she likes me. She was scared of me just last week!

Hikaru and Karoau P.O.V

Wow totally unexpected.

Miki P.O.V

Wha-oh I don't even know what to think. I was trying to sort this all out when all of the sudden.. KYOUYA KISSED ME! I did not know if I should slap him or receive the kiss. Still kissing.. Still kissing.. Woah, he's good.

_Yes it is really short but I will try my hardest to post often (like I have not been doing) and to write using better grammar. Please spare me, I am trying my hardest. My humble apologies. - Ladydeath_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Whom Shall it be?

"Wooshoo" the twins whistled. We stopped kissing. "Hiyah!" I screamed as I punched on twin and kicked the other. I looked over. All three of my besties were knocked out cold. I fell asleep in that spot. I guess I didn't realize how tired I was! I woke up.. But it was not my friends room and it was not mine.. I looked around... Blinked a few.. "Kyouya?" I asked. "Hmm?" he responded. "Why the heck am I in your room..." I asked very confused. "Your bedroom door was locked and I could not find the key and I didn't want to leave you alone with perverts." he pointed out. "Then where are you?" I asked.

_**Are you mad at me master? For making a short chapter? I just had to leave a cliff hanger. - Ladydeath**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Whom Shall it be?

Silence.. " I asked you where you are!" I scolded him. Silence... Can he hear me? I got up to go find him. This door maybe?.. Closet, This door?.. Blankets. This door? Wow another room. I must move silently, I may be able to scare him.

"OMG!" I screamed. He was nearly nude, only a towel around his waist. "SO SORRY!" I shrieked as I bowed apologetically. But when I looked up.. He was fully clothed! Was I hallucinating or did he do wonders? "Something the matter?" Kyouya asked "Why apologize?". "Um? Oh nothing. I just thought. Never mind." I explained. Kyouya pushed up his glasses and raised an eyebrow. I ran out of the room, I passed my friends and the twins eating breakfast and went into their private library.

"What was that all about?" Ellie asked as she finished a burp. "She's acting funny." Willow nodded and muttered with curiosity. "Hmm, we should all go room searching to find clues!" The twins said at the same time. "Scooby-Doo much?" Sabrina asked clutching her head with pain. "Ahh freaking hangover!" all the drinkers said at once. Kyouya pinched the bridge of his nose. "I forgot to check her data, which might give us a hint." he said.

Sabrina P.O.V

Kyouya sat down while the twins tried to look over his shoulder. " You know, if you see the military person code I will have to kill you." Kyouya said in a bit too loud of a voice. The twins walked back and around covering their eyes. "Ok here it is Miki Okashira, Age: 17 Height: 5,5 Grades: A's. Money: Poor. Status: Commoner AKA: Demon Queen Father: Thomas Okashira, Mother: Yuui Okashira." Kyouya put his eyebrows in a concerned look. "Hmpfh, ok here is the storyline, wow it was updated just yesterday!" Kyouya exclaimed.

Miki P.O.V

Meanwhile in the library I was looking for physiologist books and magic books. All of them were perfect matches for the occurrence. I had nothing better to do or reasonably do but to lay on the floor and muffle my screams with helplessness in this case.

Reader P.O.V

"Okay, Age:5 father passed away after a car accident." Pause. "Age:6 Arrested for stealing, later found it was accidental. Age:7 Her brother went missing. Mother was killed by her "boyfriend"". Another pause. Ellie choked and coughed. "She said her parent were on a long business trip!" Ellie screamed. Sabrina looked as she was going to say something but she didn't. Willow just frowned. Kyouya cleared his voice. "Age:7 adopted by grandmother. Brother was found. Age:8 Grandmother passed from old a-." Willow left the room (she was close friends with the grandmother) "-ge so her brother begun to raise her. Age:9 She was arrested and kept in the hospital after attempting suicide... ". "Oh Miki." Ellie whispered shaking her head. "She always put on a fake smile." Sabrina frowned. Silence... "What?" Hikaru muttered as he looked at the window. 4 figures scuttled back and tried to run. "Code: 471!" Kyouya shouted. A noise sounding like "Hut, hut, hut!" was in the distance. He called the swat team.

_**A bit longer right my teacher? I hope you ever do forgive me. **_

_**Your Servant forever, Ladydeath.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Whom Shall it be?

Only 5 min. Later a man and a 18 year old cute man walked in with 4 victims..Tamaki,Mori, Hunny, and Haruhi. "What are you guys doing here?" questioned Karaou. "Listening in, eh?" Willow asked. Nobody had seen her walk back into the room."B-b-b-uut w-we just wanted to see why Miki was not at school today! None of you were!" Tamaki stammered under Kyouya's glare. "Did you hear the information?" Kyouya asked. A guard had a gun to Tamaki's head. "Yes but we won't tell anybody!" Tamaki screamed fast so he can explain it without getting shot. After Kyouya's nod the guards lowered their guns. A scream was heard nearby. "Shall we?" the middle aged guard asked. Kyouya shook his head and got up himself. "Sounds like Miki's scream." the twins said as they got up. "And how would you know that?" Kyouya towered. "heh, nothing," they simply said trying to change the conversation. They all ran to the source, the library. "Where is she?!" Sabrina asked impatiently. ""Over there." Takashi pointed. "Oh my god!" Sabrina and Ellie yelled.

Miki was under the table, screaming and hitting herself with anything she could find. "Miki cut it out!" Ellie shouted as she tried to get to her. Miki's head was bleeding but she stopped screaming. Willow looked around for Kyouya but only to find he is missing.

_**Please sir, I only make short chapters so I can be mean by leaving you cliff hangers, please do not cut my rations!(sorry, I role-play a lot. At school me and my friends role-play just to get people thinking 'What dah heck are they talking about? Hahaha). – The ultimate role-player, **__**Ladydeath**__**.**_


End file.
